Sasuke Falls
by Lonely-Slayer
Summary: Sasuke attempts to kill Itachi....Kakashi has a very large horse...questions? Read the fic.


Warning: The following fanfiction contains crazed fangirl parings and excessive teasing of emo Sasuke. Reader discretion is advised.

Disclaimer: I don't own rights to Naruto….. this fanfic has now been disclamed… do you feel its sadness?

Sasuke Falls

Naruto sat at the kitchen table, eating his usual morning ramen. Sasuke sat across from Naruto, his arms perched on the table with his fingers intertwined, Naruto never knowing that his best friend was undressing him with his eyes.

Naruto squirmed in his seat slightly, feeling Sasuke's eyes on him. "So…what are we going to do today, Sasuke?"

Sasuke spoke into his hands. "Same thing we do every day…." Suddenly Sasuke stood up in a stance that would reflect Lee's determination. "Try and kill Itachi!"

Naruto blinked. "We….don't do that every day."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the arm and dragged him out the door, Naruto reaching out to his half eaten ramen as he did.

Meanwhile, Iruka gazed out of his classroom window, wondering about Naruto, unaware of how motherly he'd become to his former student. Come to think of it, Kakashi seemed almost like a father figure to his two thirds orphan team. Iruka shook his head, attempting to shake the idea of him being married to Kakashi. Iruka noticed a cloud of dirt rising up and moving quickly across Konoha. "….why do I get the feeling that's Naruto."

Sasuke speed though the city, dragging the screaming blonde behind him. He soon exited the Konoha, never noticing the small rock directly in his path. Sasuke flew forward onto his face, throwing Naruto who's face collided with a near by tree.

Naruto sat up, messaging his hard forehead. "What the hell, Sasuke! ….Sasuke?"

Sasuke lay still on the ground. "I've fallen…I'm a failure…"

"You okay, Sasuke?"

Sasuke dug his finger nails into the dirt. "I'm a failure to my whole clan! Who could I defeat Itachi now? I'm better off dead!"

Naruto tapped Sasuke's shoulder. "Did you really hit you're head that badly?"

Sasuke threw his head violently into the dirt. "SHAME! I'm in shame! I can't go on living any more! There's no point anymore!"

"Sasuke, you're scaring me…."

Sasuke pulled out his shurikin and held it to his neck. "There's only one way out!"

Naruto held onto Sasuke's arm. "YOU FREAK!"

Kakashi walked down the road towards Konoha, reading itchi itchi paradise of course, stopping in front of his students in their intense struggle. He bent down slightly to talk to Naruto. "Why is Sasuke trying to kill himself now?"

Both boys stopped, looking up at their sensei. Naruto released his grip from the kunai to stand and talk to Kakashi. "He tripped and now he's trying to kill himself!"

Sasuke held the tip of the blade to his neck. "It's all over now! Oh happy dagger!" he jerked the kunai into his neck, as he did it was suddenly enveloped in a cloud of smoke and he found himself now holding a small, blunt log to his neck.

Kakashi placed the Kunai in his holster. "Sasuke, go home."

Naruto pulled the log away from Sasuke, just to make sure he wouldn't try and give himself a fatal splinter. "Where are you going, Kakashi sensei?"

Kakashi smiled with his eyes. "I have to go see a man about a horse….a large sexy horse!"

Naruto simply looked up at Kakashi, somewhat confused; while Sasuke let his head fall back onto the dirt. "Doom! Doom! Dooooooooooom!"

Iruka stood in front of his young class, who were taking notes, bored as usual. He sometimes wished he'd picked a more exiting career. He felt the presence of a fellow ninja behind him. "….Kakashi! W-what are you doing here?"

Although his face was covered he could have sworn Kakashi smirked. "I'm here to talk about a horse….a rather large sexy horse…." He whispered the last part in Iruka's ear. "That lives in my pants!"

Iruka let out a cute shriek, catching the whole classes' attention. "C-class is…is dismissed!"

Later that afternoon, Sakura sat in the clearing where the team was suppoused to meet that day. "Where is everybody?"

Note: Short and silly, just the way I like it! The story felt like it was missing something, so I added the obligatory coupling. Hope you enjoyed it!

Btw: I'm not making fun of the suicidal….just Sasuke.


End file.
